Destino Torcido
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Carlie es una chica que es la princesa de un reino pero está usurpado por su prima Kristal. Mr. Crepsley es el tutor de Carlie y un día llega con su joven asistente... Darren casi muriéndose. Y así comienza todo. Co-autoría.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Esta historia no es como ninguna otra que hayan leído anteriormente, es una mezcla de misterio, romance, comedia, odio, aventura y drama eso es lo que es esta loca historia producto de dos mentes ociosas que no tenían nada que hacer. Aquí presentaremos a los protagonistas de esta historia.

En primer lugar tenemos a Carlie que es una humana de dieciséis años un tanto particular, es una fanática del anime y un tanto histérica y temperamental, pero muy dulce, graciosa y el suelo la ama. Es una pacifista y no lastimaría ni a una mosca, típica niña que se astilla y hace creer que es el fin del mundo. Un tanto exagerada a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos. Pelo negro y lacio, ojos color café obscuro, delgada y un poco alta.

Después tenemos a Darren que es un medio vampiro y viaja junto con Mr. Crepsley, se aferra a la poca humanidad que le queda, muy terco y un tanto torpe. Aparenta quince años (al ser medio vampiro envejece un año por cada cinco), tiene el pelo desordenado, café obscuro casi negro, alto, pálido y ojos celestes.

Ahora pasaremos a Steve que es un… sociópata de primera y está obsesionado con vengarse de Darren, es un medio-vampanez, es muy cruel, sarcástico y astuto. Su otra obsesión es conquistar a Carlie. Tiene el pelo castaño rojizo, ojos miel, alto y musculoso, siempre anda tras la banda de Mr. Crepsley y ataca a cada oportunidad que tiene.

Seguimos con Mr. Crepsley que es descarado, bromista y el adulto del grupo (aunque a veces tiene sus momentos de inmadurez), quiere mucho a Carlie y es algo así como su padrino. Pelo rojo (donde tiene pelo), larga cicatriz en la cara que va desde un poco más arriba de la ceja hasta un poco más debajo de los labios, normalmente usa colores rojos en su vestimenta.

Por último tenemos a Mikeila que es una actriz asombrosa y tiene catorce años, es alguien muy temperamental y violenta, no es femenina bajo ninguna circunstancia y tiene una fuerza que no se debe de subestimar. En ella se aplica de manera perfecta el "no juzgues a un libro por su portada". Pelo café obscuro largo y ondulado pero siempre recogido en una cebolla, ojos grises y de baja estatura, normalmente usa ropa de hombre que le queda grande por lo cual no se aprecia su figura.

Estos son los protagonistas de esta loca historia, esperemos que les guste mucho.

Atte. Las autoras.


	2. Capítulo 1 Cómo conocí al tarado

Capítulo 1 Como conocí al tarado

P.O.V. Carlie

Eran las doce de la noche, lo sabía por lo silencioso que estaba afuera. Lo sentía, sentía esa obscuridad, esa soledad tan característica. Me encontraba recostada en mi cama esperando que el sueño viniera a mí (últimamente no dormía muy bien) cuando de pronto escuché unos golpes en el cristal; más específicamente, como si alguien estuviera rasguñando el cristal. Bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente, no quería despertar a la sra. Melinda, y me asomé al patio.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Susurré.

-Soy yo pequeña Carlie, te traje un regalo – dijo la voz profunda de Mr. Crepsley

-¡Mr. Crepsley! Hace muchos años que no lo veía.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante.

Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente y observé entrar a Mr. Crepsley. Llevaba su vieja capa roja de viaje y traía algo sobre su espalda que no distinguí hasta que estuvo a mi lado.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡LO QUE LLEVA AHÍ ES UN MUCHAHO! – Exclamé sorprendida.

-No me digas – dijo como siempre con su sarcasmo – En realidad, es mi asistente.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ES UN MEDIO VAMPIRO?! Nunca había visto uno.

-Pues sí, es un medio vampiro.

-¿Está inconsciente? Vaya, si así tratas a tus asistentes como tratarás a tus enemigos.

-Con él como asistente es casi lo mismo – respondió. Luego sacudió su cabeza – no es tiempo para bromas, ayúdame

-¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunté confundida.

-Primero que nada necesito que me ayudes – dijo apuntando al chico inconsciente.

Le ayudé a ponerlo en el sofá y ahí pude observar que era un muchacho de más o menos mi edad física y estaba demasiado pálido, más que lo que se supone debe de estar un vampiro.

-Ahora me puede decir ¿qué es lo que le pasa al pobre chico? – Dije.

-Se ha negado a beber sangre humana, es un cabezota – movió la cabeza de un lado para otro – y ahora la sangre humana común no le sirve.

-Por eso vino a verme ¿verdad? Quiere que le dé mi sangre.

-Sólo si tú quieres, no te obligaré.

Observé el rostro del desconocido por unos momentos, se veía tan desvalido, tan indefenso… igual que yo cuando estaba en el orfanato. Suspiré.

-Lo haré.

Me senté en el sofá y con una de sus uñas me hice un corte en el cuello (obviamente no en la yugular pero sí cerca), puse al muchacho a beber, al principio la sangre solo estaba saliendo y él no la bebía pero después comenzó a succionar durante unos minutos, comenzaba a marearme así que traté de zafarme pero cada vez estaba más y más débil y él se hacía cada vez más fuerte. No lo soporté y caí en la inconsciencia.

P.O.V. Darren

Comencé a sentir que la energía volvía a mí y bebí hasta que estuve satisfecho, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con que tenía a una chica inconsciente en mis brazos… ¡¿UNA CHICA INCONSIENTE EN MIS BRAZOS?! La solté de inmediato y voltee a todos lados horrorizado, vi a Mr. Crepsley a un lado mío, ese vejestorio de vampiro…

-Usted… hizo que la matara – tomé su inexistente pulso - ¡Oh Dios Mío!

Antes de que me diera un ataque de pánico la muchacha lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a respirar de nuevo ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO? Eso era imposible, había sentido que su alma formaba parte de la mía ¿Qué había pasado entonces? La sangre no paraba de salir de la herida y me estaba asustando de verdad, Mr. Crepsley seguía parado sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué hace ahí? ¡Sánela!

-Yo no voy a hacerlo, ella se hirió con tus manos – como odiaba cuando se libraba de culpas.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo lo hago? – Pregunté desesperado.

-Sólo besa la herida.

-Iuc, que asco – dije.

-No seas malagradecido niño, te salvó la vida ten un poco de respeto – luego me dio un zape que me dejó contra el piso junto a ella.

-Está bien.

Me incliné e hice lo que me dijo, inmediatamente la herida comenzó a cerrarse ¡Fue asombroso! Y la chica comenzó a despertar.

-Eres un tarado – dijo con dificultad antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado :D Nos seguimos leyendo, tal vez no se vea muy bueno pero dénle una oportunidad por favor :D


	3. Capítulo 2 ¡Ah! Tú eres el que casi()

**Capítulo 2 ¡Ah! ¡Eres el que casi me mata! Mucho Gusto**

**P.O.V. Carlie**

Me sentía mareada, con nauseas y dolor de cabeza. Me quedé en la cama (por obvias razones), no sé (ni me importa) cuánto tiempo estuve ahí sin hacer nada cuando escuché la voz de Melinda.

-¿Qué dices? – Pregunté.

-Que te levantes porque ya es muy tarde, me voy a trabajar, te veré en la noche ¿sí cielo? También te dejé la comida en la nevera ¿está claro?

-Sí, mamá – respondí.

Seguí recostada en mi cama con los ojos cerrados, escuché la puerta cerrarse, abrí los ojos decidiendo que era hora de levantarme, me froté el cuello y cuando giré mi vista hacia la ventana del lado izquierdo encontré a un muchacho parado enfrente de ella. Se volvió hacia mí.

-Buenos días – me dijo alegremente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Grité con todas mis fuerzas - ¡¿QUIEN ERES TÚ?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES EN MI CASA?! ¡UN LADRÓN! ¡TE MATARÉEEEEE YA VERÁS!

Me levanté de la cama de un brinco, mis piernas se enredaron en las sábanas y me habría estampado la cara en el piso si unos brazos (bastante fuertes por cierto) me hubieran sostenido, era ese chico desconocido.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME DEGENERADO?!

Me solté de un tirón y me senté en la cama mientras trataba de desenredarme de las sábanas con desesperación ¡A buena hora se me ocurrió sacar a traslucir mi torpeza! Extrañamente tenía la sensación de que no me haría daño porque oportunidades no le habían faltado. Él me miró con algo de diversión pero al instante quitó esa expresión de su rostro.

-¿Quieres calmarte? – Preguntó (aunque más bien sonó como un ruego) – Soy Darren Shan, el asistente de mr. Crepsley ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?

De pronto todos los recuerdos golpearon mi cerebro: la visita de mi vampiro favorito, el muchacho moribundo que cargaba, cuando me hice el corte, cuando comenzó a beber, cuando casi me mata…

-¡Vaya! – exclamé con voz distraída – Tú eres el que casi me mata, mucho gusto – dije mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Emmm… - dijo el chico con vergüenza – sí, ese soy yo pero preferiría que me llamarás Darren.

-Bueno Darren lamento haberte incomodado, mi nombre es Carlie Sullivan – y dejamos de estrecharnos las manos - ¿Dónde está mr. Crepsley? – Pregunté al notar su ausencia.

-Por si no lo has notado es de día así que está en tu sótano hasta el amanecer, ya conoces a ese vejestorio le gusta la obscuridad.

-Jajaja es cierto, vamos todavía falta un rato para que se despierte, te invito a desayunar – le dije mientras le dedicaba mi más brillante sonrisa.

Noté que estaba conteniendo la risa y enarqué una ceja.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunté.

-Bonita pijama.

Observé que traía puesta mi pijama de ranitas, la cual era mi favorita, consistía en un pants y una sudadera repleta de esos simpáticos anfibios y para colmo traía mis pantuflas de conejo (no combinaba para nada). Estaba enojada, muy enojada ¡Nadie crítica a mis ranitas!

-¿Ah sí? Pues ahora no te daré ni una migaja de pan, BRUTO – le dije con aire de suficiencia.

-¿Bruto yo? – Exclamó indignado – Al menos no soy un maniaco que se puso a gritar.

Y así pasaron las horas entre discusiones y preguntas. Cuando mr. Crepsley despertó nos encontró algo así:

-Emm… - vaya elocuencia del tipo – No es por ser cruel o algo por el estilo pero ¿Por qué no moriste cuando bebí de tu sangre?

-… - Esa pregunta no me la esperaba – Creo que es mejor que te lo expliqué con Mr. Crepsley porque… ¡Vamos Kagome! ¡No dejes que esa Kikyo te quité a Inuyasha! – Gritaba al estar viendo mi anime preferido, salvada por la televisión ¡Gracias tecnología!

-Es algo tonto que le grites a la televisión por una telenovela animada – dijo Darren molestando de nuevo ¿no sabía hacer otra cosa?

-Primero: no es una telenovela animada es un anime a-n-i-m-e, y segundo: tú has de hacer lo mismo con los partidos de fútbol – miré su cara ¡ja! Había dado en el blanco.

-Veo que se llevan bien - se oyó la voz de mr. Crepsley.

-¡Mr. Crepsley! – Grité yendo a abrazarlo - ¡¿Cómo ha estado?!

-Muy bien ¿y tú pequeña? – Preguntó.

-Ya no soy una pequeña – reclamé.

Luego él hizo silencio y yo lo miré extrañada ¿por qué estaba tan serio? Algo me decía que no había venido solamente para saludar o ayudar a su casi-suicida asistente. Me senté en el sillón, seguro que tenía que decirme algo. Darren estaba igual que yo, seguro que ya lo conocía lo suficiente porque me imitó. Mr. Crepsley se quedó de pie y comenzó a hablar.

-Verás Carlie, como ya has de suponer no vine solamente por Darren, tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante – hizo una pausa – Tú prima Kristal te está buscando – palidecí considerablemente – por lo que comprenderás debes irte de aquí antes de que dé contigo.

-Pero ¿a dónde me iré? – Pregunté - ¿dónde me dejarás mr. Crepsley?

-En ninguna parte Carlie, te irás con nosotros – dijo.

-¡Ah! Qué alivio – dije con una sonrisa – Así Kristal no podrá…

-¡Oigan! – Gritó exasperado Darren - ¿Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar por qué ella no está muerta y por qué sabe de los vampiros?

-Como siempre impaciente e imprudente ¿ya ves qué clase de asistente tengo? – Me preguntó retóricamente – Creo que será mejor que Carlie te expliqué.

Me volteó a ver expectante y confundido pero cualquiera lo estaría, tomé aire y voltee a verlo para decirle lo que quería.

-Verás, para empezar no tengo dieciséis, tengo veintiuno…

-¡Casi como yo! – Exclamó – Pero… ¿cómo es posible si no eres vampiresa o media-vampiresa?

-A eso iba – dije un tanto molesta por la interrupción – Mi sangre se regenera, o sea que por más que yo me corte me salga sangre mi cuerpo siempre volverá a hacer sangre, y no soy de aquí, soy princesa (sí aunque no lo creas así que quita esa cara de idiota ¡Ah! No puedes) de una tierra que… bueno ni yo sé muy bien cómo está la cosa porque nunca he estado ahí pero creo que está oculto o algo así, mi prima es Kristal que me desterró de ahí y está usurpando mi trono y por ser de allá no sé qué cosa tengo que no envejezco llegada una edad… Más o menos es así.

-Claro ahora todo tiene sentido… Creo – dijo.

-Bueno ahora que ya todos estamos informados, será mejor que vayas informando a Melinda de que te irás con nosotros, no creo que haya problema porque soy tu tutor.

Esa noche le presenté a Melinda a mr. Crepsley y a Darren, la despedida fue emotiva pero necesaria y así comenzó mi aventura con mr. Crepsley y Darren Shan.

* * *

¡Hola! Capítulo 2, espero les haya gustado :3 Comenten plis! n_n


End file.
